fanfiction_v4fandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Darling at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail and a light blue shell bra. Her name was Wendy Darling. The strawberry blonde-haired girl swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Wendy! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Skippy, Piglet, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Wendy. One of them is a 7-year-old bunny boy wearing light blue swimming trunks and a yellowish green hat with a red feather. His name was Skippy Rabbit, Wendy's best friend. The second one is a 6-year-old pig with pink skin and black beady eyes, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black hairlined stripes and a yellow swimming mask. His name was Piglet, Wendy's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Wendy gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Skippy stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Piglet gulped. Wendy grabbed Piglet's hooves before the bunny boy and pig could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Skippy and Piglet to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Skippy said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Piglet responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Wendy one bit. The strawberry blonde-haired girl found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for crocodiles." She swam through the hole, carrying a sky-blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Skippy smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Piglet added, "Yeah - you go. Skippy and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Skippy exclaimed in full alarm. "Crocodiles?!" Piglet gasped, "Wendy!" He and Skippy swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the bunny boy and pig got stuck. "Wendy! We can't-" Skippy grunted, as he and Piglet both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Piglet said, "Wendy, help!" Wendy looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Skippy. Piglet." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Wendy started by tugging Skippy's hands and began to pull. "Wendy, do you really think there might be wild crocodiles around here?" Skippy whispered. After Wendy pulled Skippy in, she tugged onto Piglet's hooves and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, bunny boy, and pig, Tic-Toc the Crocodile swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Wendy said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Piglet. After Wendy pulled Piglet in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Skippy chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Piglet said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor bunny boy and pig caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Wendy. They kind of knocked into her. "Wendy!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Wendy asked, as she caressed the shaking bunny boy and pig with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Skippy whispered. "We're okay now." Piglet whispered. "Shhh!" said Wendy. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Wendy swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Skippy cried. "Cool!" Piglet exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Rocky will." said Wendy, as she put her fantastic find in her sky-blue bag. "What was that?" Skippy gasped, "Did you hear something?" Wendy looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Wendy!" Piglet said. "Piglet, will you relax?" Wendy smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Skippy and Piglet turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Tic-Toc bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Crocodile!!! Crocodile!!" Skippy screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Piglet screamed too. Tic-Toc began chasing Skippy, Piglet, and Wendy around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Skippy and Piglet kept screaming in terror. Wendy accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Tic-Toc, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Wendy. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Skippy and Piglet. Wendy pushed into Skippy, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Piglet out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Tic-Toc from chasing them, causing Skippy and Piglet to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Piglet accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Tic-Toc decided to take his opportunity to catch his bait once it reaches to the ground. Wendy and Skippy saw that, and the strawberry blonde-haired girl dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the pig, through the hole of an anchor. It led Tic-Toc through the hole. Tic-Toc didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Wendy picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Skippy said, and Piglet blew a raspberry at one of the brutes. Tic-Toc made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Skippy and Piglet. Wendy laughed as she kept swimming up. "Skippy, Piglet, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Skippy protested. Wendy playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs